1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous motor, specifically for servo drives and including a stator located in a casing and a rotor equipped with a plurality of permanent magnets and supported by casing covers.
2. Description of the prior art
A large number of designs of such motors is generally known and find use in many applications. Specifically if used as servomotor severe demands are made regarding a precise positioning and information of the position of the rotor and the maintaining of the position by the rotor in its stopped condition. It is desired to obtain reaction times which are as short as possible.
Commonly known motors occupy a relatively large space if a brake or an indicator (sensor) is to be included besides the rotor. These auxiliary units are usually coupled to the motor axis which leads to a large installed length.